


your words are my food

by squirrellysemantics



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/pseuds/squirrellysemantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard connects with Kaidan one morning. Pure smut written for the pornshenko tumblr</p><p>Title taken from Sarah Bernhardt</p>
            </blockquote>





	your words are my food

**Author's Note:**

> This photo goes with this story. Written as a submission for the pornshenko tumblr. http://pornshenko.tumblr.com/post/51853694459/a-longer-mshenko-story-titled-your-words-are-my

Home. War turns what should be an ordinary word into a strange, complex syllable, one whose meaning Shepard never thought to experience firsthand again.

Through odds he can’t bear contemplating, he found home here with the man in his bed and for every morning they wake together, he is infinitely grateful.  Joy isn’t something Shepard shares very often, but practice makes perfect and he enjoys an excuse for a wakeup call in mouthing his adoration along inch after inch of the body beneath him.

Small kisses eventually find a flat expanse of belly and that stirs legs into motion so that they wind their way over Shepard’s shoulders.  There’s warm comfort in the weight Shepard finds settling across his back and he looks up from the warmth of his new cradle to find Kaidan meeting his gaze with a soporific smile that serves to heat Shepard further.

“Mornin’,”  Kaidan says, his voice full of that earthy rumble when he first wakes, the fog of evening in his throat and Shepard bathes in it, feeling its vibration in his skin, radiating through the thighs wrapped around him.

When Kaidan speaks in these quiet moments, when his words are just for Shepard, when he first speaks and it’s roughened and raw and full of promise-

Shepard can’t help himself.                 

He wants more. He _needs_ more and the skin Kaidan bares to him affords Shepard ample opportunity to get it.

Little opportunity to shave this morning becomes a good thing for once and Shepard rests his chin along the palest part of thigh, absorbed in every detail as the casual brush of stubble – nothing too harsh, barely a tickle- that opens Kaidan’s smile.

Making sure that Kaidan watches, Shepard uses the whole of his cheek this time and-

Ah. There it is.

Kaidan lets out this chuckle that’s made of honey and it is so warm and golden and rich and Shepard bathes in it as he nuzzles delicate skin until Kaidan splays himself a little wider, which Shepard can’t resist.

The first hint of lips has Kaidan open up in a hum of appreciation from somewhere deep within his chest and still it’s not enough.  There’s a spot in the crook of the man’s hip that Shepard decides needs working over, so he lathes it in a rhythm of long strokes of tongue again and again, repeating the pattern until Kaidan’s breaths fall into the same cadence and this, this is the sign for Shepard to take flesh between his teeth and bears down just so-

“Yes,” Kaidan says.  Not a simple “yes” because it’s this long, liquid pour of a word, Kaidan’s approval escaping him in a great hiss and it is exactly what Shepard seeks.

But nothing remains defined and Shepard’s path wanders, splitting his attention between the thighs that embrace him, until he settles on the half ready arousal so tantalizingly within reach. He shifts, readying to take the smooth head between his lips but a hand on his arm brings him to stillness.

He seeks Kaidan out, who meets his question eye to eye.

“I cleared our schedule last night after you fell asleep,” Kaidan answers what didn’t need to be asked in his oak and whisky voice. “No need to rush, is there?”

 A shameless smile crosses Shepard’s face for a fleeting moment. “You tell me.”

Diving into the navel within easy reach with a swift tongue leaves Kaidan gasping but it melts and flows into a sultry laugh that gives Shepard pause for what comes next.

“Maybe I will,” Kaidan whispers and it is all sex and sweat and, damn it, Kaidan, how does somebody even _do_ that because  Shepard is all out of words all from one little phrase kicking his brain off-line and he wants, he _needs_ Kaidan moaning right now, he so.. so wants Kaidan dancing beneath him while that whisper urges him on, and he shifts his weight, wants his freedom so he can-

“Easy.” There’s that whisper again and with the fingers soothing his scalp, together they render Shepard paralyzed.

                        The only motion comes from Kaidan and Shepard leans into the strokes warming the nape of his neck. Kaidan takes the time to study him and his gaze lays Shepard bare, leaving him feeling more naked than he already is.

“Let’s start over, hmm?” 

The suggestion sets Shepard on fire and his eyes stay on Kaidan’s as he moves so slow, fighting, fighting, fighting his urge to devour.

His restraint has a reward and it is in Kaidan tossing his head back at the brush of stubble between his thighs. 

“That’s it.”

That is most definitely it and Shepard keeps himself in check as much as he can. He explores at Kaidan’s prompting and Shepard follows each directive, whether it is in words or change of pitch or a half-hitched breath.

“More.”

Shepard moves on at once to teeth and tongue and time passes but how much is unimportant.  The taste of sweat, the flush of skin is the only thing that matters. Shepard gets lost here, in the contrast from one inch to the next. Smoother thigh where he plays with the that hairs grow thickly, rougher sack that has almost no hair at all so instead he laps at its texture and it takes the press of fingers to the corner of his mouth for Shepard to come up for air.

“Please,” Kaidan asks, eyes bright while he thumbs Shepard’s bottom lip. “Open. For me.”

Of course Shepard does what’s asked of him, jaw dropping to accept urging fingers into his mouth.  He suckles on the callused trigger finger that has saved him in more ways than one and Kaidan watches every bit of it, brows knitting up tight, his focus on the lips engulfing his fingers.  Kaidan slowly withdraws and they only have eyes for each other when Shepard takes them in again.

“Yes.”

And again.

“ _Yes_.”

And again until the skin is slick and it is then that Kaidan pulls away and only then to use what Shepard gives him.

It becomes a show, a display of sorts- Kaidan working his own cock with fingers that Shepard tasted, shaft thickening under his languid strokes with Shepard a hair’s breadth away.

But Shepard cannot remain idle and his tongue follows Kaidan on the very next upstroke, moving along the vein that runs along the underside just as Kaidan’s hand reveals it.

There are no words from Kaidan-nothing coherent, anyway, but there is something, a keening note from the back of his throat that’s punctuated with a snap of his hips.

“You…you," Kaidan manages, his voice cracking at a higher register in a way that no one but Shepard ever hears.

Slowly, surely, Kaidan does what he always does as he gathers himself back together piece by piece to create something stronger than before right before Shepard’s eyes. This amazing, steadfast creature locks on target to be sure that Shepard is indeed watching. Then slowly, surely, Kaidan pumps into his own fist and delivers a demand.

“Do that again.“

Shepard is happy to oblige, tongue running flat from root to tip until Kaidan lets him capture the crown and happier still with Kaidan in his mouth now that they’ve taken the long way here. 

They renew their dance, watching each other act and react, partners here as they are everywhere else.

“Right- right th- ... oh”

These urgings rip through Shepard, serving as a guide to make sure he hears them again, and hear them he does. Lips just so around the head. A soft rhythm of suction before he lets Kaidan in deeper and Shepard repeats the cycle as he sees fit. After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, he lets out a small, content noise for the cock down deep in his throat that gets Kaidan arching off the bed, heels digging into Shepard’s back, and earns Shepard a word he wasn’t expecting.

“ _Fuck!”_

The laugh that radiates through Shepard is involuntary and so is the shockwave it causes in the legs wrapped around him. Shepard delights in it, fresh laughter transforming Kaidan into a frantic mess.

Use of hands becomes this complicated affair and Kaidan keeps his own busy. On himself or as far as he can reach on the man between his thighs, vain attempts to tug Shepard up for a proper thanking, but Shepard prefers to be where he is, kneading, digging into muscles that jump and quiver for him.

“Sh-Shepard-“

This single note of warning- of pleading- is what Shepard believes he sought all along. He takes Kaidan down as far as he can go, lips, tongue and hands doing their part to push and pull and squeeze and play until Kaidan gives himself up to Shepard.

A breathy, desperate cry punctuates the pulses Shepard swallows down and that’s all that Shepard hears. No words possible, no words needed, really.

Shepard remains, keeping Kaidan panting through the aftershocks, handling Kaidan as gently now as he’d been rough before.  Once Shepard is sure his job is done, he climbs the bed to his place at Kaidan’s side.

He doesn’t get to settle in before Kaidan pulls him in for a drowsy kiss, breathing into his mouth, sharing not just air but what’s left of himself on Shepard’s tongue.

Kaidan shares one last thing before he burrows into Shepard’s waiting shoulder.

“Love you.”

Two words.

Two words and Shepard is fit to bursting.

“Always,” Shepard answers into the weary head that rests in his arms and Shepard holds this man and his words to him as close as he possibly can.

 


End file.
